


Cursed

by Blaidd Du (lycanus1)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anti-Imprinting, Gen, backstabbing cow Emily, hurt and betrayed Leah, imprint-blinded Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/Blaidd%20Du
Summary: Leah comes to the conclusion that her life absolutely sucks ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the awesome, feisty Leah and the Twilight-verse belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just love Leah and really - and boy, do I mean really - hate the raw deal she got handed. She so deserves a happy ending.

_**Leah's p.o.v.:**  _ 

I'm cursed.

There ... I've said it. My life's damned to hell through no fault of my own and no one gives a damn about me or how I feel.

I made a mistake. I screwed up. I fell in love. Deeply. Passionately. And irrevocably. With Sam Uley. He was my first love. My all. My everything.

I'd have done anything for Sam, 'cause I adored him and believed he felt the same. We were set to marry, then things suddenly changed without warning. Sam became distant and went missing. He returned as a shape-shifter. A wolf ...

My happiness was shattered and my heart broken, thanks to my cousin Emily's visit. It only took one look and _my_ Sam imprinted on her _._ _Her !_ And _she_ was only too quick to steal him away from me. I lost him - forever. And with his loss, the old fun-loving, happy Leah died, leaving a vicious, bitter harpy in her stead. A bitch. Literally. And physically.

I became a she-wolf. My first "phase" led to tragedy. My dad's death and I'll _never_ forgive myself for it. Within months, I'd lost two people who'd meant everything to me. Who brought joy into my life.  Who know bring me nothing but constant misery and pain.

Since then, I've had to accept that I'm a freak. The only female wolf in our pack. Infertile. Never to imprint. To be forever hated and unloved.

So, yeah ... My life's just peachy. Damned to eternal misery. Like I said, _I'm_ cursed ...

 

_**Finis** _


End file.
